MIA Paper Planes
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Title has nothing to do with the actual story. AU It's very rare that Uchiha Sasuke is confused. But when it comes to his neighbor, whom he's never spoken to, all of a sudden, it's normal for him to not know anything. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters, and the song is owned by Shiny Toy Guns. Poor me...

* * *

It all started when Kiba got that stupid CD.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke, listen to this!" Kiba ran over and pulled his friend over to the CD station and pulled a pair of headphones over Sasuke's head. Annoyed, Sasuke pulled them off.

"I don't want to listen, Kiba." Kiba pouted.

"Come on, Sasuke, just this one song! Please?" Sasuke sighed and pulled the headphones on again.

"All right, fine." Kiba brightened and pressed a button. At first, it was silent. Noises came, like someone was talking or calling for help. Then the music started, drums and a couple other instruments. And then the singing.

"Why are the robots so sad?  
We're not in trouble anymore anyway.  
And all the synthetic fighting, they stopped the lightning after today." The music swelled and the chorus started.  
"When they took the beach that day, they stole the children, took them away.  
And I miss everyone, most of all the little ones, and the shiny toy guns." The song almost went silent, the started up again. It had at least two different beats going at the same time.  
"Each and every one of us still prays.  
Hoping for evidence, searching for clues.  
All the robotic families, searching the circuitry for what remians.  
When they took the beach that day, they stole the children, took them away.  
And I miss everyone, most of all the little ones, and the shiny toy guns." Sasuke frowned, glancing at his friend. Kiba listened, entranced. The drums were pounding, as well as noises.  
"I remember, Mother, that day.  
When her tears woke us so quietly from our dreams.  
She told us that Father's sleeping, and he is watching from far away." The song was silent, guitar and drums, and the piano played out a tune that sounded suspiciously like the beginning of the chorus.  
"And the shiny toy guns. When they took the beach that day, they stole the children, took them away.  
And I miss everyone, most of all the little ones, and the shiny toy guns." At the end of the song, Sasuke pulled the headphones off.

"That was weird. What is that?"

"It's called 'When They Came For Us'. And it's by a new band." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's what you called me over here for?"

"Yea! Sasuke, I think this is a new favorite! I'm gonna listen to some more!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again and walked away from his fifteen-year-old friend.

"You do what you want, Kiba." He ran into someone, knocking over their books. "Hm?"

"Sorry." A blonde-haired kid bent down, picking up the books. He looked up at Sasuke and stood a few seconds later. "Wasn't watching where I was going. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated coolly. Naruto blinked.

"I remember you." He said. "You and your brother live next door, right?" Sasuke blinked and nodded. Naruto smiled. "Thought so. Ah?" His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Yea?" He stated, motioning to Sasuke that he could leave. Sasuke stared at him. "Ok. Got it. No, no...ye--oh, all right!" Smiling sheepishly when he realized Sasuke was still there, Naruto pockted his cell phone.

"Mother?"

"Nah." Naruto shrugged. "But I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around, Uchiha." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure."

And that was their first meeting, at age 15.

* * *

Two years later...

"INO!" Ino turned as her name was called. Someone barreled into her, almost knocking her over. She looked at said person, amused.

"Yes?"

"Ino, I can't find my contacts. Have you seen them?" She shook her head silently. "Ah! The concert is going to start in less than twenty minutes and I can't find my contacts anywhere!"

"And you need to finish dying your hair, Ra-sen-gan." Ino said teasingly. The male around her looked over her and noticed that his hair, while red on the bottom, was still yellow on top and he panicked.

"AH! WHat am I gonna do!" He yelped suddenly when he felt himself being pulled from behind.

"First off, you can stop screaming. Second, place the contacts in your eyes slowly, so you don't injure yourself." Rasengan smiled brightly in relief.

"Oh, thank Kami! You're the best, Kyuubi!" Kyuubi laughed as Rasengan ran back into the bathroom to continue preparing himself for the concert. Ino smiled.

"You're doing your best here, Kyuu." Kyuubi sighed.

"I know. But I can't help but wonder how Naruto feels about all this. I mean..."

"Kyuu, you're doing your best. And besides, I don't think Naruto minds." Ino smiled lightly as Kyuubi shrugged.

"I know, I know." Suddenly, Kyuubi turned. "You guys are on in ten minutes!"

"AH!!!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!!!!" Kyuubi and Ino cracked up as Rasengan's voice yelled back in a panic.

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

"Remind me why I'm here again, Kiba?" Kiba grinned at his friend.

"Come on, Sasuke, this is one of my favorite bands, remember? And who better to come to their concert with me besides my best friend?"

"Kiba, I don't listen to this band. Why didn't you bring whats-her-face, that one girl who's always hanging around you?" Kiba frowned.

"Her name's Hinata, Sasuke. Hinata doesn't like this band either, and I told her I was hanging out with you."

"Which brings me to my first point, why am I here again?" Kiba laughed. "I don't even know the band members."

"Wow, Sasuke, and you've hung out with me for the past seventeen years of our lives!"

"Trust me, I don't know how I put up with you." Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on, Sasuke, lighten up and have fun. Look, this is how it goes." Kiba sat up next to his friend. "The band is called Chakra Flow. The lead singer is Rasengan."

"Is that his name?"

"Of course not, now listen. Rasengan is the lead signer, Kukaichu is the bassist, Shadow Ruler is the guitarist, and back up vocalist, and Shukaku is the drummer."

"Why don't they just use their names instead of all these aliases?" Kiba sighed in disbelief.

"Sasuke, man, focus. Honestly."

"I don't care for this band, Kiba, I told you already." Sasuke leaned down in his chair, annoyed and wishing he was back at home. Kiba ignored him in favor of cheering as his favorite band came on stage.

"Is everybody ready to rock?" Sasuke looked up and saw Rasengan speaking into a boy's red eyes looked all over the seats, basking in everybody's screams. In the flashing light, his red hair stood out vibrantly, as well as the wild marks on his cheeks. Sasuke frowned at those.

"What's with the facial marks?" Kiba shrugged.

"It looks good, and it works, so who cares?" The other members of the band set up. One of them wore a jacket that went up to his face, hiding the lower part of it from view, and sunglasses that hid his eyes. Another wore blue jeans, a fishnet shirt, and a simple jacket over it. His hair was pulled up behind him in a high ponytail. The last had bright red hair as well, making Sasuke wonder in him and the lead singer were related. He had dark eye liner that stood out, covering his eyes in the black make-up. The whole band had the same headband, Rasengan's and glass's around their forehead, and pineapple-head's around his shoulder. Red-head's was around a strap that went across his chest, and it had a different symbol on it. Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned softly.

"Ok, welcome, everybody, to our concert." Rasengan paused as everyone screamed again. "Now, even thought we're supposed to promote our new CD, which we will, I'd like to start this concert with a small tribute." Pushing a lock of red hair out of his face, Rasengan continued. "For all you hard-core fans, you know what I'm talking about. It's been thirteen years since that day."

"Since what day?" Sasuke asked.

"Later." Kiba yelled back.

"So, because of that, we'll start with an old-time favorite song, ok?" He turned to the band. "Let's hit it, guys!" Instantly, the song started, and Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized the song.

"Why are the robots so sad?  
We're not in trouble anymore anyway.  
And all the synthetic fighting, they stopped the lightning after today." Sasuke closed his eyes.  
"When they took the beach that day, they stole the children, took them away.  
And I miss everyone, most of all the little ones, and the shiny toy guns."


	2. Chapter 2

i should mention that this is a just-for-fun story and i will probably not update this as often as my other stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters. Poor me...

* * *

Sasuke groaned. How in the world had Kiba managed to get BACK STAGE PASSES??? He wanted to go home, not stay here with the babbling idiot. And to make things worse, Kiba had mangaed to not only get back stage passes, but to sneak his dog in as well. His dog. Akamaru barked happily and Rasengan petted the white dog tiredly.

"Do you know what the song was for? You probably know, considering that you seem like a loyal fan." Rasengan smiled at Kiba, who nodded proudly. Sasuke, on the other hand, shook his head. He frowned when Rasengan glanced down at Akamaru. "You remind me of my old dog, boy." Rasengan sat up slowly and tilted his head onto his hands. Next to him, the other red-head was laying on the couch, holding a jar of sand. The other two members of the band were looking through a mini-fridge. Chattering happily with them was Ino, a blonde girl who Sasuke and Kiba recognized from school. She was well-known. When Chakra Flow needed a female singer, Ino was chosen because of her voice and connection---Kyuubi was her cousin and manager for Chakra Flow.

"Rasengan, want some food?" Ino asked.

"Nah, I'll eat later." Rasengan called back. He looked at Sasuke. "Since you don't know, I'll tell you. Lemme see, I'm seventeen...when I was about four, our town was attacked. Simple as that."

"Is that all?" Rasengan shrugged.

"All I'm gonna say. I don't like talking about it much." Akamaru, deciding that Rasengan wasn't giving him enough attention, jumped onto Kyuubi when the red-head sat down next to Rasengan.

"Ah, Akamaru! Down boy!"

"Stupid Kyuubi, what's with you and dogs!" Rasengan and Sasuke got up at the same time, Sasuke grabbing for Akamaru and Rasengan for his manager. They knocked heads and both fell to the floor. Kiba flushed.

"AH! I'm really sorry!" Kyuubi laughed.

"It's good. Rasengan, maybe it's time for you to go home. Get some sleep." Rasengan obeyed and walked towards the door shakily.

"Ja ne, Chakra Flow crew, Ino, Kyuubi. Maybe I'll see you two at another concert sometime?" Waving over his shoulder, Rasengan walked out. Kyuubi smiled at the two boys.

"Maybe you two should get going as well?" They nodded and Sasuke stood up. Kiba and Sasuke followed Rasengan out the door. "Oh, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned.

"Hm?"

"Naruto says hi. He feels bad that he hasn't seen you at all." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's all good. See you later, Kyuubi." Kyuubi waved, then joined the two boys and Ino by the mini-fridge.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he walked toward his window. He and Kiba hadn't gotten home until about 11:45, and he was pretty tired. Frowning, Sasuke followed the path of a figure wearing a black sweater walking up to the house next door. The figure pulled off the hood, revealing blonde hair and Sasuke smirked. Naruto. Said blonde looked up towards Sasuke's window and waved, smiling brightly when he noticed Sasuke in the window. Sasuke waved back and Naruto walked into the house. Checking the time---12:36---Sasuke sighed and sat down, getting ready to do his homework.

* * *

Naruto walked into the house, yawning lightly.

"Kyuu---bi..." Naruto called softly. Shaking his head when Kyuubi didn't answer, Naruto figured that the red-head was still with Ino at work. Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator, looking for something to eat.

"NA---RU---TO!" Kyuubi jumped on the younger boy. Naruto jumped about five feet. "Where were you, young man?"

"Out. Geez, Kyuubi, don't scare me like that!" Naruto scolded, pushing the older red-head off of him. "Honestly."

"Out WHERE, Naruto?"

"Just out, jeez! Seeing people. You know, friends?"

"Naruto, I got home about an hour ago, and when I come home late, I expect my younger brother home before me. Understand?" Naruto made a 'yea, yea' gesture. "Naruto!"

"I know, I know, Kyuubi! Sorry, I won't do it again, promise!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Do we have any ramen?"

"No, I didn't buy anymore." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"EEEHHHHH? Why not?"

"It's not healthy for you, and you eat it about six times a day!"

"What's your point?"

"Eat healthier!" Naruto groaned. Kyuubi smiled sweetly. "Sorry, outouto." Sticking his tongue out, Naruto dug through the refridgerator. "By the way, Naruto..."

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said warningly, turning to look at the elder. "What have you done?"

"Nothing...it's because Chakra Flow won't be moving for a while---"

"What, no new gigs?"

"No, this is the last one for at least a year. Hopefully."

* * *

Sasuke had been doing his homework for about twenty minutes when something hit him. He looked at the house next door, which he could see clearly from his window, and frowned. Naruto and Kyuubi have lived next door for about two years, and he had never seen Naruto at school. It's true, Konoha High had a lot of classes, but the school itself wasn't really that big. The upper and lower campus was about the same size, and there were only four exits out of the school---one by the PE lockers, one by the ampetheater, one by the library, and one in the way back, by the science classes. The one by the science classes was for teachers only, though, and the one by the PE lockers was for the senior students. So the only entrance/exit are the ones by the office and ampetheater. It didn't bother Sasuke that he hadn't seen Naruto, but it made him wonder how the blonde was getting his education---surely Kyuubi was too busy, being Chakra Flow's manager and all. Sasuke pondered it for all of two minutes before returning to his work.

* * *

"What do you mean, hopefully?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice as he tried to comprehend what the red-head was talking about. "Kyuubi?"

"Well, you've been improperly educated, because we've move around so much on account of Chakra Flow. So, starting tomorrow, you are enrolled in Konoha High!" Silence, pure silence, until....

"KYUU---BI---!!!!!" Kyuubi grinned, waving.

"Good luck, baby brother!"

* * *

"It's time to get up, baby brother!" Kyuubi called, running in, jumping, and landing on the pile of blankets that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"OOF! Kyuubi, get off." Naruto mumbled. Most kids have an alarm clock, a normal one that they can throw across the room when it wakes them up too early to shut it up. Naruto's alarm clock not only would not shut up, but if he threw it, it would come back at him. With a vengence.

"Nope, gotta get up little brother!" Kyuubi grinned, pulling the covers off of Naruto. "Sasuke's here to go to school with you."

* * *

Sasuke stood in Naruto's living room, looking around. This was the first time he had been in Naruto's house, let alone seen Kyuubi. Whenever Naruto hung out at his house (always, always, ALWAYS for twenty minutes maximum), Kyuubi had never come over to personally pick up the blonde, just called his cell phone.

Speaking of which, Kyuubi had gone upstairs ten minutes ago to wake up Naruto. The red-head walked back downstaris, looking happy.

"He'll be down in a minute Sasuke. You're the same age, right? So you'll show him around, right?" Sasuke, eyes wide, nodded at Kyuubi.

THUD!

"Ow......NO! Nononononononononononononononononononon---" CRASH! "Darn it...."

"What was that?" Kyuubi whirled around, yelling up the stairs.

"AH!" Naruto came flying down the stairs, backpack on his shoulders, hair flying wildly. "Nothing! Let's go, Sasuke, before we're late!" Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house. "Bye, Kyuubi!"

"Uh...." Sasuke sighed and shook his head as Naruto ran...face-first into the black car. "Don't dent Itachi-nii's car, moron."

"Hehehe...." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry..." Sasuke just shook his head.

"Just get in the car."

"NA---RU---TO---!!!!" Naruto jumped about five feet.

"Kyuubi's found what I've broken! Let's go!" Sasuke opened the door and Naruto flew in, grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulling the other boy in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No characters, and the song is owned by Stars. Poor me...

* * *

Itachi didn't say anything besides "Hello, Naruto." when they got in the car. They got to school and Naruto climbed out first, grabbing his bag.

"Thanks for the ride, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"See you later, Nii-san."

"Hn." Itachi drove off as soon as Sasuke was out of the car. Naruto shook his head.

"Sometimes, I wish your brother would say more."

"What, like Kyuubi?" Naruto grinned.

"Don't make fun of my sibling, man." Sasuke didn't answer, instead pulling Naruto into the school. Naruto looked around. "Man, this place is big."

"This is just the ampetheater."

"NARUTO!" The boy in question turned around, only to get glomped by a girl with long blonde hair.

"Ino!"

"Kyuubi told me you were coming, but I didn't think it'd be so soon!" Naruto made a face.

"So you're in on it, too?"

"We gotta get to the offfice, Ino." Sasuke said, tugging on Naruto's arm. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ice Prince." Sasuke glared daggers at the floor. "I just wanted to talk to my cousin."

"Inoo!"

"Ah, gotta go!" She hugged Naruto once more. "I'll see you around, baby cousin." Naruto scowled.

"I'm only a few months younger than you!" He said. Ino waved, not even listening.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Naruto sat by the office, iPod in his ears. Unconciously, he played out the piano part of the song on his legs. It was a simple piano piece.

"10 thousand drunken kids in the field can't be wrong.  
The song must be beautiful or they wouldn't sing along.  
And if sometimes the kids all seem a little sad,  
It's cause they're saying good bye to the youth they think they had.  
I see it in your eyes, you're sick of me lying.  
I wanna tell the truth but I'm afraid that you'll leave.  
I sing like a child, to keep me from dying.  
I'm fourteen forever, if I make you believe.  
I'm fourteen forever, if I make you believe.  
I'm fourteen forever, if I make you believe." The piano solo continued, despite the fact that someone was approaching him. Naruto didn't notice.

"The hit is hammered out, the audience erupts  
The revolution starts with a sea of paper cuts.  
We look behind us when you cheer for someone else.  
I'm the only lover you can keep up on a shelf.  
I hear it in your voice, you're tired of the song now  
And deep inside your mind you hear a song of your own  
But keep me beside you, cause it's been too long now.  
I'm fourteen forever, so don't leave me alone.  
I'm fourteen forever, so don't leave me alone.  
I'm fourteen forever, so don't leave me alone.  
I'm fourteen forever." Naruto took a deep breath, keeping his eyes shut as the song continued. This time, a female's voice---he distantly placed the voice, but didn't care to identify it at the moment, still 'playing' the piano---started singing.

"I remember on the side walk when I biked up to the hills,  
You singing in the headphones as I told you that I will.  
That song again in the alley way, it takes me to my door.  
I'll be back for more.  
I'll be back for more.  
I'll be back for more.  
I'll be back for more." The piano slowed, and Naruto allowed himself to 'play' the last notes softly before stopping.

"What were you doing?" His eyes flew open to see a young girl standing before him. He laughed sheepishly.

"Just...listening to my favorite band. Eh, I play the piano, and I like the song, and the song has piano in it...." He trailed off. "I was listening to the paino notes."

"Well, get up. I gotta show you around, and you aren't the only one who's new, so you've got people waiting." Naruto stood up, realizing he towered over the girl. He sighed and closed his eyes again. "Hey!" He jumped, startled, and looked up...no, wait, down at the girl before him.

"Yea?"

"Get moving already!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling. "I gotta learn, too, you know." He laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Typical Naruto. You need to think." A voice deadpanned and Naruto looked up and was met with pale green eyes.

"Eeehhhh? Why are you here?" The other shrugged.

"Kyuubi enrolled us all. We're all the same age, after all." Naruto sighed.

"Well, does anybody know?" The other shrugged, uncaring. Naruto shook his head as he looked his friend over. The bright red hair was still there, as was the red tattoo on his forehead (that, for some reason, nobody notices while they were onstage), but the make-up, while still there, wasn't as much as it usually was. "What's up with the make-up?"

"Temari got mad at me for using her eye liner again and she took it away." Naruto rolled his eyes. Temari was scary when she's mad, but for some reason, her younger brother wasn't scared of her. "I'll get her back later."

"What? She still comes here?"

"Idiot. She and Kankuro are in the same grade. She started school late, remember?" Naruto nodded.

"Gaara. Naruto." They both turned and saw....a jacket. And sunglasses. Naruto blinked.

"Shino?" The jacked nodded. "What's with---"

"It feels weird when I don't wear it." Was the answer.

"This is such a drag." Another joined them and Naruto grinned.

"Shikamaru, you think everything is a drag." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Is everybody here now?" Naruto jumped and looked up...no, down (dang it, he's gotta remember that this girl is shorter than him!) at the long-haired girl. They nodded simultaneously. "Good. My name's Hanabi, and I gotta get all of you to your classes. Now, follow me." Silently, they followed the smaller girl and one by one, they were sent to their classes, staring with Gaara, then Shino, then Shikamaru. Last was Naruto. He thanked Hanabi and opened the door....

...and ran right into someone.

"AH! Sorry..." The person glared, brushing long brown hair over their shoulder.

"Just watch it." Was snarled, and Naruto was surprised by the fact that the person was a male. He walked up to Hanabi, and the two conversed silently. Shaking his head, Naruto opened the door again, slowly this time, and was met with this extemely pretty girl. The girl looked at him, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hello. You must be new." She said, speaking softly. "Don't mind Neji, he's not in this class and he's just rude to everyone like that." She smiled, and suddenly something about her.......

.......screamed that she wasn't female.

"My name's Naruto."

"Haku. Lemme see your schedule." Before Naruto could protest, Haku grabbed the paper from his hands and began looking it over. 'This person's way too friendly.'

"Haku, come here." An order came from the front of the class room and Haku glanced forward, then pulled Naruto with...him? her? Naruto wasn't sure...up to the front of the classroom. The boy didn't even look at Naruto and handed him a pen. "Here, new kid, hold this. Haku, help me with the string."

"Yes, Zabuza." Without making a noise, Haku stepped behind the teacher (who was leaning half-asleep on his hand, not even noticing the kids crowded around his desk) and set up a string on the whiteboard. "It's tied securly, Zabuza."

"All right. New kid, pen." Naruto scowled.

"My name's Naruto."

"Zabuza. Now, pen." Naruto handed the pen over and a few seconds later....

"ZABUZA! HAKU!" The teacher jumped up, soaking wet. Zabuza shrugged.

"You needed to wake up, sensei. Haku and I were helping. Oh, so was this guy---Naruto." The teacher looked at all three of them, from Naruto looking shocked, to Haku smiling innocently, then to Zabuza smirking confidently.

"All three of you, to the office!"


End file.
